The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding embodiments of the invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
With the development of portable multimedia devices and smart phones, many types of earphones and headsets have been developed and used. However, previous devices have traditionally been bulky and uncomfortable as well as being limited in their technological abilities.
Therefore, a need exists for more advanced sound devices that can perform an expanded set of tasks at an improved rate of performance over the devices found in the prior art.